The Docter in Love
by District X
Summary: Sam always knew that Ratchet cared for him, but he never knew how much...Perhaps "You worried me" was just Ratchet's way of saying "I love you"... for smounged1989... M RATED SLASH


This is a very special fic for **smounged1989.** YES it is a request!fic, so if you like it, feel free to send me a request…

"You worried me" the deep British-accented voice said quietly.

Ratchet had been saying this more and more often, and it had been making Sam very suspicious. Every time Sam had some kind of injury or sickness, he found himself being scanned and prodded by the motherly and caring medic. Maybe "You worried me" was another way of saying something else…

"It is _just_ a scratch, Ratch." Sam said, before giggling after he realized that it rhymed.

Ratchet snorted at Sam's childishness. Or that's what Sam thought he was doing. Ratchet was really taking in Sam's pheromones, memorizing the scent.

"Just a scratch…Did you know that any opening in the epidermis causes a risk of infection or disease, WHICH, by the way, I will not stand you having." Ratchet said, giving Sam a poke on the chest with his massive finger.

Sam just laughed as Ratchet offered the same hand to pick Sam up. Sam thought that Ratchet was going to set him on the ground, but instead, the great bot placed him gently on his shoulder. "What are you-," Sam was cut off "It seems as though Optimus would like to have a word with you."

As Ratchet walked, Sam had to clutch onto the side of his helm. He had no idea how good this made Ratchet feel. Ratchet subconsciously leaned back into the touch. "What are you up to?" Sam said, giving the medic a strange look.

Ratchet just replied in a somber voice "Sorry…"

They reached Optimus's office easy enough. They quickly entered at the call of the Autobot leader. "Come in"

Ratchet place Sam onto Optimus's desk, and stood waiting. "I wish to speak to Sam alone, Ratchet." Optimus said gravely

Ratchet and Optimus stood staring at each other for a moment, more than just a gaze passing between the two, before the Medic stubbornly left.

Optimus looked at Sam for a moment before he began talking. "Hello, Sam. How are you today?"

"I'm fine Optimus, but it kinda looks like you got something on your mind." Sam said, his hands on his hips

"Sam, you are aware that our Medic, Ratchet, cares very much about you, right?" Optimus said, leaning down over Sam

"Yeah, so?"

"I do not believe that you understand how much you mean to him. He…he loves you. Very, very much. He is so afraid to tell you, because he believes that he isn't worthy of you. Sam, I am telling you this because Ratchet came to me, and told me all about this. His work, his recharge cycle, his whole life is suffering because of this, and I believe that you have the right to know. I will not have my solder suffering because of this…Please Sam, even if you love him, even if you don't, I am begging you not to break his spark. It can literally cause damage to him." Optimus slowly explained, the mouth of the boy before him dropping.

"…Thanks for telling me Optimus…"

Sam slowly made his way back to the med bay, thinking about what to tell Ratchet. He did have certain feelings for the medic, but how could a human have a relationship with a giant robot? He got to the medical bay, to find all the lights dimmed. Ratchet was sitting on the ground, leaning on his desk, his optics shuttered. "Is it true?"

The medic's eyes slowly opened, and he looked down at Sam. "He told you…Yes it is true, Sam. I need you more than anyone I have ever had affections for. Please, Sam, don't turn me down. Give me a chance."

Sam smiled. "Okay. I'll give you a chance."

Ratchet's eyes seemed to bug out of his head. He flung himself forward, until he was face to face with Sam. His deep voice called out "Really?! You'd do that for me?!"

In answer, Sam put his hands on either side of Ratchet's face, and pulled the medic's face close, hugging him. Ratchet gave a low purr from his engine, and pressed into Sam's body. Sam let go, and pressed his lips to Ratchet's. The medic stiffened, but parted Sam's lips with his own. He forced as much of his glossa into Sam's mouth as he could, rubbing Sam's tongue.

The kiss broke, and Sam smiled, and looked into Ratchet's optics. "I love you"

5 Months Later

Sam gave another weak cry as another pulse from Ratchet's spark rocked through him. Ratchet used one hand to hold Sam in place on his chest, and his other hand to jerk off his erected interface cable. The both of them gave another sharp cry as they launched into their climax. A powerful pulse blew through them, as Ratchet shot sticky black mech fluid from his cable.

Sam panted, and gently placed a kiss on Ratchet's now very sticky chest plating. "I still love you…"

Ratchet smiled down at Sam "You were wonderful."

Sam swept up some of the mech fluid with his finger, and popped the sweat fluid into his mouth. "It's time to get you clean…"

Oh, wow… I think that went well.


End file.
